The End
by MrsBarton
Summary: La batalla final ha dado inicio, una adolescente que ruega porque el amor de su vida continue en este mundo&Un chico que lucha por salir de la obscuridad


Unas suaves manos sacudían a la chica y un intranquilo llamado intentaban despertarla

-Astoria- susurraba la rubia - Astoria, despierta-

Astoria hacia pucheros y se movía en la cama, escuchaba a su hermana llamándola pero no sabía por qué y por la obscuridad que reinaba en la habitación no quería hacerlo

-Astoria por favor despierta, tenemos que irnos- Seguía suplicando Daphne

-¿Irnos?-Pregunto Astoria aun entre sueños – Déjame aquí – Bostezo y finalmente abrió sus ojos clavando su mirada color jade en su hermana la cual la observo por un segundo esperando alguna reacción

-Vamos ya, levántate- Daphne comenzaba a irritarse

-¿Por qué?- Expulso Astoria un poco más despierta

-El señor obscuro viene- Susurro la rubia lo más bajo que pudo

"_El señor obscuro viene"_ A la pequeña rubia solo le bastaron un par de segundos en procesar dicha noticia_, _pero al mismo tiempo su mente se nublo quedándose pegada a la cama, Astoria sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que el señor obscuro quisiera entrar a Hogwarts pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, no, la chica no le temía al señor obscuro incluso en voz alta se atrevía a decir su nombre, lo que Astoria temía era que se produjera una batalla, no sabía de qué magnitud pero como fuese temía por la vida de sus padres los cuales habían sido obligados a convertirse en mortifagos para salvar la vida de sus hijas e incluso la de ellos, y más que nada temía por la vida de_ Él, _aquel que hacía apenas unos meses había desatado la tragedia en el colegio para después huir y convertirse en otro sirviente del señor obscuro, El que a sabiendas de muchos tuvo que soportar humillaciones y castigos por parte del Lord, y que nadie sabía con exactitud si aún vivía, pero Astoria se aferraba a la esperanza de que seguía vivo ya que El, le había robado el corazón en 5to año, más Él nunca se enteró por que él tuvo que seguir ordenes que lo llevaron a un obscuro camino del que ya no pudo salir, pero a pesar del tiempo Astoria lo seguía amando y si, ella temía por la vida de Draco Malfoy.

-Astoria- La zarandeo Daphne volviéndola de golpe a la realidad –Hay que irnos-

La pequeña solo asintió y de un solo movimiento se levantó de la cama.

Al verse de pie su hermana camino hacia la puerta mientras Astoria se colocaba los zapatos, tomaba su varita y se ponía su capa de viaje, ambas chicas salieron disparadas hacia la sala común de Slytherin, encontrándose con que todos estaban ahí reunidos saliendo de forma casi ordenada mientras el Profesor Slughorn trataba de poner orden, la chica se vio asaltada por una mano que la jalo del brazo llevándola directo a la salida, pasando casi por arriba de todos, pronto se vio caminando hacia las mazmorras, Daphne la llevaba casi a rastras, si bien Astoria nunca había dado señales de su amor secreto, su hermana lo sabía y presentía que intentaría algo estúpido, mientras bajaban por las escaleras Astoria noto que los pedestales donde normalmente había estatuas y armaduras estaban vacías, giro su cabeza buscando más pedestales y entonces choco contra un cuerpo, la caminata se había detenido.

-No puede ser- murmuraban las voces a coro

Astoria se alejó de su hermana y con agilidad se escabullo entre las personas hasta llegar al frente y al igual que los demás cayo en el asombro, cientos de estatuas y armaduras se dirigían a la salida, marchando sin romper filas y sin mirar a nadie

-Sigan caminando- Mascullo el Profesor Slughorn

Todos parecieron obedecer, adentrándose en uno de los pasillos que daba hacia el Gran Comedor la chica se había quedado clavada al piso, sintiendo como sus temores se hacían realidad

-Camina Greengrass- siseo Goyle

Astoria se giró y estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando un golpe la empujo hacia enfrente y de no haber sido por el gran cuerpo de Goyle habría caído directo al suelo

-Potter- chillo Crabbe y Astoria se incorporó pero solo alcanzo a ver a Potter correr escaleras arriba

El temor la invadió, Voldemort venía a Hogwarts y Harry Potter se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, una batalla se avecinaba.


End file.
